


Security Blanket

by Emdork42



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I love my girls, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: Kira Nerys has an especially restless night. Jadzia Dax helps her get a little shut eye.





	Security Blanket

It was 0200 hours, and Kira was still pacing her quarters. She had gotten about two or three hours of sleep the night before. Tonight, she couldn't even bring herself to put her head on the pillow. Last night, she had one of the most vivid nightmares she has had in a very long time. It's been playing in her head all day like an old film reel: d , over and over again. She was willing to risk sleep deprivation if it meant avoiding another nightmare. She didn't need sleep anyway; in the Bajoran resistance a heavy sleeper got killed.

Jadzia had noticed how oddly Kira had been acting all day, zoning out on duty, jumping at every sound, not even yelling at Quark when he said some characteristically crude remark. She knows she doesn't sleep very well, but she hasn't ever seen her this bad since she's been on the station. She was very worried about the Major.

"Come in!" Kira jumped when she heard the chime. "Lieutenant! What are you doing up?" Dax offered a small smile. "I could be asking you the same thing, Major." Kira blushed slightly. "Couldn't sleep," she mumbled. "I figured as much. You were out of it all day, could lack of sleep be part of the cause?" Jadzia asked. "Well, yes, Lieutenant, I guess it could be part of it..." Kira said, watching Dax walk towards her bed. She sat at the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down on it slightly. "Your bed is very comfortable, so I doubt this is the reason for your sleeplessness, Major." Kira sighed. It's near impossible to hide anything from Dax. 

"It's....I've been having nightmares again. Really bad ones. It's like I'm back in the middle of the war again. The way I see it, there's no point in sleeping." She had made her way to the bed and slowly sat next to the lieutenant, fighting tears. "May I hug you, Major?" Jadzia asked softly. She knew better than to touch Kira without her permission, especially when she was afraid. Kira nodded, and Jadzia put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to her. Kira put her head on her shoulder, finding herself a bit less shakey. "You have nothing to fear here, Nerys. You're safe, even if memories tell you otherwise." She stopped for a moment and thought. "Would you like me to stay with you for the night?" Kira lifted her head. "No, I'll be fine, Dax! You need your sleep!" Jadzia smiled. "I can sleep fine here. Now come on, let's get some sleep." She was already tucking herself into bed, waiting for Kira to lie next to her. Kira sighed, laying down next to her. "Thank you, Jadzia."

The next morning, Kira woke up with Jadzia's arms around her. She felt warm and safe. She gently kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Lieutenant."


End file.
